Bait
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set during the summer before sixth year. One moment, Dudley Dursley is unproclaimed King of Privet Drive. The next, he's the helpless muggle under Bellatrix Lestrange's control. Rated T for violence and language. (Reworked Summary, May Change In The Future.)
1. Chapter 1

_**All characters belong to J K Rowling. Only the idea belongs to me. I noticed that there seems to be a lack of Dudley and Death Eaters fan fictions so I decided to write one myself. I want to thank Courtney aka DragonintheLibrary for providing some of Bellatrix's dialogue and the occasional mannerism. Hope you enjoy! =)**_

* * *

A sickening lurch, a few seconds of pure twisting agony and then the ground rushing up towards him like a speeding train. Dudley Dursley smacked the ground. Smacked it hard. A groan escaped from his chapped lips as he pulled himself into a sitting position, which promptly changed to hands on knees as he began retching.

After that incident, he surveyed the scene with wide eyes. One moment he had been in his house, in the freak's bedroom to be exact. His idiot cousin had left that morning and he was rummaging through the freak's personal belongings to see if he could find anything worth taking. At first he had come up empty handed but as he was leaving, a tap at the window had drawn his attention. A black owl perched beyond the glass, a parcel in it's mouth. Dudley, his curiosity having been piqued, had strode over to the window, flung it open and snatched the parcel from the freaky bird.

The bird had responded with a hoot before taking off to spread it's wings over the sky of Surrey. Dudley had then proceeded to unwrap the parcel's thick brown paper and loosely tied white string. Within had lain a jug. A manky old jug. Dudley had grunted with distaste at the discoverey whilst taking it into his hands in order to chuck it across the room. Soon as he touched the object, he had been transported. To a deserted street, filled with what looked like shops.

Dudley was petrified, the same question floated through his mind as he scanned the narrow street for any signs of life. Where was he? He quickly resolved that problem, his watery blue eyes coming to a stop on a sign entitled 'Knockturn Alley.' Dudley's panic subsisded a little, at least now he knew where he was. His objective became clear: get the hell out of this freakish nightmare.

His exclusive Nike trainers pounded down the alley, past places that Dudley did not wish to even glance at. The thirteenth building he came across featured signs of life. Two beady eyes glared out at him from a grimy window attached to a dingy little shop titled Borgin and Burkes. Dudley locked eyes with the vulture lookalike then hurried on, deciding that even signs of life were not good in this place.

Dudley rushed down Knockturn Alley, desperately searching for an exit. Suddenly the air filled with cackling laughter. The sound of it threw Dudley off his current task. To hear the sound of laughter, not laughter, cackling, was the last noise anybody would expect from a place like this. But that noise was good enough for Dudley. He raced round corners towards the laughter. Towards escape. The noise became louder, Dudley was getting nearer. He accelerated the last few metres, round another corner and came face to face with a gang of Death Eaters.

There were six of them. Five men, one woman. The noise materialized from the woman. However she had abruptly stopped when confronted with the sight of a broad shouldered blond teenager, bent over at the knees and panting. Bellatrix Lestrange moved towards the boy, confusion displayed over her face. The remaining Death Eaters stood in stony silence as Bellatrix observed the boy.

After regaining his breath, Dudley stood up straight, surprised to see the woman standing so close. She grinned when Dudley gazed into her eyes. Bellatrix could tell that she was dealing with a Muggle. From the way he dressed to his body language, it wasn't hard to tell.

"What's your name then?"

The boy jerked at the unexpected question. Bellatrix's grin widened at the reaction. Dudley wasn't sure why she had asked for his name but his gut instinct advised that it wasn't positive.

"Erm, why don't you tell me yours first?"

The woman didn't react at all, though Dudley swore he saw her eyes light up.

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange and you are?"

Dudley was now positively sure that this woman was bad news. He tried to side step round her but she gripped his forearm to prevent him from doing so.

"Aw, come on now, all I want to know is your name." She uttered this with a childlike glee.

Dudley knew he was in a sticky situation so he did the only thing he could think of to do. He answered her.

"D – Dudley … Dursley."

The name seemed to have some kind of effect on her. Her grin stretched from ear to ear and her eyes were practically shining. Bellatrix pushed Dudley against a wall and pulled out her wand.

"Harry Potter's Cousin?" She practically squealed.

Dudley's eyes had bulged when the wand had appeared in his view. He knew, from experience, that it was better to tell the truth then face the consequences. Consequences that emerged from the end of a freak's stick.

" Y – Yeah."

Bellatrix acknowledged this statement by swivelling her head towards her companions and cackling whilst doing so. The five men were silent albeit they seemed happy. Bellatrix momentarily ceased her laughter and narrowed her eyes at them.

Immediately the other Death Eaters began to laugh as well. Bellatrix rotated her head back to face Dudley. With her free hand, she reached out and gently took hold of his chin.

"Oh the Dark Lord will be pleased." The witch murmured.

Dudley was shaking. He didn't know who this 'Dark Lord' was but he didn't sound pleasant. So Dudley decided to do what he had grown up doing. He decided to hit the freak.

Bellatrix, meanwhile had been quiet aside from a few muttered murmurings, that Dudley was sure concerned him. Her hand was still clamped around his chin but her wand was out of sight.

'Must of put it away.' Dudley thought, which was accompanied with a sigh of relief. Dudley gathered all his strength in his right ham like fist. He had to strike now, otherwise it may be too late.

As he lifted it, Bellatrix's attention had been taken by one of the Death Eaters. After shouting at said one, she resumed her full attention on the muggle before her. That's when a fist came flying towards her and crashed into the side of her mouth.

Bellatrix's head rocked back, her mouth soon brimming with blood. The Death Eaters stared in shock at the scene unfolding before their eyes. Dudley took advantage of the lack of movement, by distangling himself from Bellatrix and promptly ducking into the side alley.

Bellatrix touched her mouth tentatively, felt the blood then swung round to face the remaining Death Eaters. Her eyes filled with rage as she withdrew her wand and cast a healing spell. The inflicted wound simply vanished in a matter of seconds.

"Get him!" She roared. Before adding: "The Dark Lord needs him alive!"

All six of them, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of Voldemort's punishments, began to hunt down Dudley Dursley.

Dudley had been sprinting down countless of little alleyways, mind in turmoil, heart banging against his chest. His legs screamed at him to stop, they had only been used, exercise – wise, in the past year or so.

Dudley could hear the freaks after him. He had to get away. No way was he spending any more time with that creepy woman. Yet he felt himself getting weary, felt his body starting to give up. Dudley pushed on, ignoring his body's screams for rest. He knew he probably could get away from them if he outran them for a bit longer.

'I mean, they would lose interest in me right? They wouldn't waste their time trying to catch me when surely they have some important freakish stuff to do?' Dudley thought optimistically.

However in his mind, he knew otherwise. They wouldn't stop. Not when they had the chance to catch Harry Potters' Cousin. Dudley cursed.

'Stupid Cousin, always drags us into trouble with freaks.'

As Dudley was contemplating when the next Harry Hunting game could be scheduled, he cursed again. He had zoomed round the corner of an alleyway and had come face to face with a dead end.

It was too late to backtrack now, that creepy cackling had started up again. Once more Dudley cursed. He was trapped, they knew that he had encountered a dead end due to the tracks his shoes must have made. The sixteen year old heard the inevitable sound of footsteps behind him. He pivoted around and hastily backed against the wall at the sight of the six freaks slowly advancing towards him, the glee evident on their faces even with the dreadful lighting.

The male Death Eaters came to a halt, a short distance away from Dudley. Bellatrix Lestrange gracefully sauntered towards him, wand in hand. Dudley noticed his attack had been useless.

She pointed the wand at his round face and gripped his chin. This time with more force.

"You really shouldn't have done that _Dudders._" She mocked him in a sickly sweet voice. "You're very lucky that the Dark Lord needs you alive because believe me, you would have paid for the little stunt you pulled back there. Only because you're Potter's Cousin, do I leave you temporarily unharmed." Dudley squirmed as her eyes flashed darkly.

"Now _Dudders, _tell me where you live." Bellatrix dug her fingernails into his skin, making Dudley cry out in pain.

"Four P – Privet Drive … it's in Little Whinging in Surrey."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up once more. Dudley thought he was going to piss himself, she was truly terrifying. Suddenly the six Death Eaters winced and touched their left forearms.

"The Dark Lord requires our service." One of the males stated.

Bellatrix addressed the others, wand still trained on Dudley.

"Dolohov and Gibbon, stay with me. The rest of you go to the Dark Lord and inform him that we are dealing with important business." These last two words were accompanied with a flash of a grin at Dudley, who was quivering.

The three Death Eaters vanished into thin air, making the muggle jump. Bellatrix released her grip before rekindling it onto his forearm.

"Ready _Dudders_? 1, 2, 3!"

A sense of déjà vu came over Dudley as the sickening lurch took it's toll, twisting his body all over the place. He had a dim awareness that Bellatrix was still gripping him when darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

_**The next chapter should hopefully be up by next week. As always, constructive criticism appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the delay. I had a bit of Writer's Block but I managed to overcome it. Once again, all characters belong to J K Rowling. Only the idea belongs to me. I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

No one batted an eyelid when four people mysteriously appeared in Little Whinging. Dudley Dursley couldn't comprehend why no one was taking notice. After all, Little Whinging had a reputation for having nosy residents.

Dolohov and Gibbon flanked either side of Bellatrix who was pulling Dudley along by his left forearm. Even with his one of a kind leather jacket on, Dudley could still feel her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his forearm.

"The muggles can't see us so don't bother crying for help, you'd only be wasting your breath, child."

Dudley glared at her. He wasn't a child, he was sixteen. And what the hell was a muggle? And how the hell did she know what he was thinking?

'Potter never mentioned that his lot could read people's minds.' Dudley thought, his fear of wizards/witches increasing slightly as they turned into Privet Drive.

The quartet made their way up the path to No 4. Bellatrix released her grip on Dudley and inspected the mahogany door. Dudley rubbed his arm, trying to get some feeling back into it.

A look of concentration spread over his face. Due to the creepy woman now being occupied with the door, he realized that there was now a better chance at escaping from the freaks. But, judging from the situation, he doubted that he would get very far before being caught.

Again.

After a thorough checking of the door, she pivoted to face the teenager and casually whipped her wand out.

"Open the door _Dudders." _Bellatrix crooned.

Dudley cringed at the nickname as he dug into the pockets of his jeans, he always kept a spare key with him in case his mates ever called around. He fished the key out, stepped forward and went to slip it into the hole when there was a loud bang. Dudley nearly jumped out of his skin. Mouth hanging open, he gazed at Bellatrix.

"You were taking too long." She stated simply whilst marvelling her handiwork, that had left a massive hole in the door. Dudley only sputtered like a broken engine in reply. She flashed a sinister smile at him before entering the house. Dolohov and Gibbon followed her but not before grunting at the muggle to get a move on.

She was standing in the hallway when Dudley was ushered in. He felt like a piece of meat. A piece of meat about to be fed to some magical wolves. Judging from the absent vehicle outside, Bellatrix could tell that there were no other souls in the house. She whipped round to face Dudley, clutching her wand loosely.

"Where are your parents?"

The muggle answered almost instantaneously.

"They've gone to my aunt Marge's. They won't be back till the weekend."

Bellatrix simply smirked and gripped her weapon more firmly.

"Tell me, _Dudders_, where is your dear cousin?"

Dudley stiffened. The freak was gazing at him, a cheery smile etched on her face. But, he knew that looks could be deceiving.

"H – He's not here." He cursed himself mentally for stuttering. What would his gang think if they saw their leader stuttering and stumbling over his words in front of a woman?

She rolled her eyes.

"I know that, child." She drawled sarcastically. "What I meant was, where is he now?"

Dudley didn't answer. For the simple reason of that he had no idea where Potter was currently located. He saw that the woman's smile was starting to slip. She was getting impatient.

"Well?" She prompted. "Where is Harry Potter?"

Dudley shook his head at her, to indicate that he didn't know. Anger immediately clouded her vision. Dudley gulped. The freak had misinterpreted his answer. This became clear when she flicked her wand at him and uttered one word with undeniable relish.

"Crucio!"

Dudley dropped to the floor, screaming due to the searing pain in all parts of his body. Bad memories were brought up to the surface of his mind but he pushed them away. He thought his lungs were going to burst, it felt like he had been writhing about on the floor for an hour or two.

Thirty seconds after the spell had been administrated, it was withdrawn by Bellatrix with a dismissive flick of her wand. Dudley lay panting on the floor, taking in large gulps of air, making him look very similar to a dying fish.

The male Death Eaters hoisted the muggle up onto his feet whilst Bellatrix eyed him. Using that particular spell on a muggle was effective in breaking them. It seems the spell had worked it's charm.

"I – I d- don't know w – where he is." Dudley cried, his breathing erratic. "He d – didn't tell m – me."

'Not that he would anyway.' Dudley grumbled to himself, before refocusing his attention on Bellatrix.

"A - all I know is t – that he left s –some of his t – things in there." Dudley said, eyes never leaving the wand. He pointed to a small broom cupboard. Although Harry didn't sleep there anymore, a lot of his possessions from school were stored there. Dudley hoped that they could find something useful to them there. He really didn't want to go through that torture again.

The Death Eaters looked at the cupboard, their eyes lighting up. Bellatrix addressed her companions.

"Gibbon, check upstairs. Dolohov you and _Dudders _inspect the cupboard." She spat nastily.

Gibbon nodded and proceeded to make his way up the stairs. Bellatrix scanned the pictures lining the walls, all which contained a certain blond individual. Pictures showcasing his growth from pudgy baby, to chubby child, to overweight preteen to the broad shouldered, stocky young man of today. Bellatrix did admire the muggle albeit very grudgingly and for only a brief moment, for losing some weight. And for keeping it off.

She flicked her wand around the hallway, muttering names of spells that would alert them when the muggles came back, or more importantly if Potter, decided to drop in on his only living relatives.

Dudley watched this unfold with a sense of dread. He didn't know what kind of spells the freak was casting on his home but his mind told him, that they weren't good. As he was pondering this, a hand clapped onto his shoulder.

Dolohov shoved Dudley roughly in the direction of the cupboard. Vernon Dursley had placed several locks on the cupboard to prevent Harry from gaining access to it. However this did not cause any trouble for Dolohov who flicked his wand lazily at the cupboard which in turn sprung open. Pushing Dudley against the wall, Dolohov placed his upper body into the cupboard and began searching. Dudley glanced around. The creepy woman had moved on into the kitchen and Gibbon, by the sounds of it, was still rummaging upstairs. He swallowed his fear and decided to take action.

Dudley pushed Dolohov fully into the cupboard and slammed it shut. He knew that he wouldn't have enough time to lock it. The bang emitted from the cupboard would have alerted the other freaks. Taking a couple of strides to reach the entrance of the house, Dudley then dived through the door – sized hole, key in pocket, hit the asphalt, swore, picked himself up and dashed up the path and onto the street.

Bellatrix, having been startled by the noise, apparated to the remains of the door and fixated her eyes on the moving figure.

She let loose a high pitched cackle and narrowed her dark eyes.

'Little Dudders wants to play does he? Well I'm always up for a chase."

She called Gibbon and Dolohov, who had escaped the confinements of the claustrophobic cupboard. She merely pointed at the retreating figure. The male Death Eaters acknowledged their understanding by nodding and withdrawing their wands.

The hunt was on.

* * *

**I'll be working on Chapter 3 so I'll be posting updates on my profile to let you know when it will be out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, J K Rowling owns the characters. Only the idea is mine. By the way if you're wondering this takes place in August of 1996. Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

Panic gripped Dudley Dursley as he sprinted around the bend and into the road known as Wisteria Walk. Every few seconds, he checked behind him. No Death Eaters on his trail. Yet.

He slowed to a jog as he neared the end of the street which housed the corner shop. Dudley swore. He couldn't remember what number they lived at. It was either number 20 or 22. Even though they were exact replicas of one another, he decided to try his luck at number 22. Dudley tried to not dwell on the consequences if it did turn out to be the wrong house. He failed miserably.

Striding up to the entrance, he realised that luck was on his side. From the back garden of number 22 came the sounds of meowing. Despite the events of that August morning, the Junior Heavyweight Inter – School Boxing Champion of the Southeast couldn't resist a smile. Maybe there was a chance of escape after all. All he had to do was hide out here until the freaks called off their search and then he could swagger on home and perhaps sneak a cigarette or two.

Dudley banged on the door whilst continually inspecting the area for any signs of wizards/witches. During the time it took Arabella Figg to shuffle towards the door, Dudley's fear and temper grew. He nearly howled in frustration when she started to unlock the door's numerous bolts, which usually took about five minutes to do.

Just before Dudley kicked the door down, it opened revealing Mrs. Figg, adorned in tatty clothes and wearing a look of pure suspicion. She had every right to considering that it was Dudley at the door. The boy cast one last glance at the street, let out a sigh of relief at its desertedness and then manoeuvred himself around the old woman. She merely glared at him before shutting the door.

"What do you want, Mr. Dursley?" She queried. Her gaze was mainly focused on his face, yet at times, she stole glances at his hands to see if they were near any of her possessions. Thankfully they were shoved deep in his jean pockets. This meant that Mrs. Figg didn't have to worry about the teenager snatching anything. However Arabella still kept her guard up.

Dudley bit his lip. "I need your help."

Mrs. Figg didn't need any Veritaserum to work out that Dudley was, for once, telling the complete truth. He was now inspecting his shoes, his face flushed, a huge contrast to his usual self. After hearing those words and observing his body language, she relaxed a little.

"Would you like some tea, dear?"

"Sure."

His neighbour went into the kitchen. Dudley glanced around the living room with little interest. Pictures of cats everywhere. Yet no actual felines were in the room at the moment.

Dudley eyed the tin of biscuits with a lot of interest. When he had been on his diet, biscuits had been strictly forbidden. He was promised a numerous amount of them after he had slimmed down. Though when he had finished his diet, he had refused to divulge in those treats. Of course, his dad had praised him and his mum had shed tears of joy. Harry had simply smirked.

The very thought of that name made Dudley clench his fists in anger. It was all his fault. Stupid cousin. His rage subsided when Mrs. Figg shuffled back in with two cups of tea in hand. She set them down and perched on an armchair. Dudley grunted a small thanks before slumping into part of the settee.

A few minutes passed. Mrs. Figg daintily sipped at her tea and locked eyes with the floor. Dudley drank half of the liquid, both eyes on the tin. His stomach rumbled, he hadn't eaten for hours.

"Er.." At the sound of his voice, Mrs. Figg's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Do you think I could have some?" He nodded to the tin.

Mrs. Figg gave him a small smile before replying:

"I think maybe that's not the best food for you to eat. Besides, we have important matters to discuss."

Dudley let the jibe about his weight go but he decided that after this was all over, he would have to introduce one of her precious cats to a razor. Dudley chuckled internally at this sinister thought. He then focused his full attention on her. She proceeded to ask him a series of questions about the morning's events. He explained them to her as easily and clearly as he could. Which meant skipping out the parts that involved magic.

Though Arabella Figg deduced that wizards/witches were involved judging from the phrases used in the young Dursley's explanation. Terms such as 'Knockturn Alley' and 'people in robes.' She also came to terms with the fact that the wielders of magic involved were most likely Death Eaters.

"Damn.." She took in the frightened boy before her. He was done for if Voldemort got his hands on him. Being a muggle, Dudley Dursley within an hour of meeting You Know Who, would surely end up dead. Mrs. Figg had never really cared much for Dudley, her main concern was of course to keep an eye on Harry, yet she didn't want him to fall into the dark wizard's grasp.

"They may be here any minute." Arabella spoke quickly, for time was not on their side.

"Now listen to me boy, I'm going to drive you to a safe location. It's called Twelve Grimmauld Place. The residents there are part of an organisation called the Order of the Phoenix."

Dudley's face grew bewildered. She sighed.

"It's a group that is associated with your cousin."

The large boy's eyes widened with sheer terror.

"I'm not staying with any of his lot!" His voice shrill. He coughed and continued in his normal tone of voice. "Wait … does that mean that you're a …. You know?"

The woman bristled. "If you mean a witch, then no I am not. I am a squib." She spoke the statement bitterly. At the sight of his confusion she continued. "A squib is someone who is born into a magical family but has no magic of their own."

"Oh right, so you're like normal?" Dudley questioned.

Mrs. Figg snorted. "You could say that."

She went to put her cup of tea down when something caught her eye. She glanced at Dudley, he was still casting forlorn looks at the biscuits. Although this time, Arabella Figg was relieved that Dudley Dursley was oblivious to the scene outside. They had to move now otherwise they were in deep trouble.

"Dudley, I think we should get going." She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

Dudley nodded, tilted his head back and slurped the rest of his drink. He placed it on the coffee table with a sigh of satisfaction, which was cut short when he noticed the figure standing outside the window.

"Oh shit." He whispered horrified.

Fenrir Greyback grinned at the pair. It was deathly silent in the living room of 22 Wisteria Walk. Mrs. Figg cautiously stood up, her gaze still on the werewolf. She beckoned Dudley to stand beside her. He gave no objections and rushed to her side.

"Remember Twelve Grimmauld Place. You won't be able to see it but say the name out loud once you get there. Tell the Order that Arabella Figg sent you. Explain everything that has happened today to them. You're on your own for now."

Dudley nodded fearfully. He felt around in his pockets. His wallet was loaded with cash, it would be enough to buy a map and get a taxi to London. Mrs. Figg squeezed his right arm.

"Good Luck."

Dudley parted his lips to speak when the door burst open and a red light zoomed towards them. He dodged out of the way, landing next to the tin of biscuits that had fallen onto the floor. The red light hit Arabella Figg square in the chest. She was sent flying and smashed into the wall, where she slumped onto the floor unconscious. Dudley gaped in horror at the motionless figure before swivelling his head round to face the intruders.

With a leer on his face, Greyback stepped into the room. Dudley grabbed hold of the tin, now biscuit – less, and threw it with all his might at the freak. His aim however had been completely off. The tin veered to the right and landed with a clang in the corner.

"Fuck…" Dudley slowly got to his feet. Greyback's eyes lit up and his leer disappeared. Only to be replaced with a wolfish grin. Dudley knew he was in trouble now so he turned round and scarpered into the kitchen.

Luckily number 22 had a small kitchen so it didn't take long for Dudley to reach the back door. He clamped his hand around the handle, swung it down and pushed. It didn't budge. Dudley let loose a series of unintelligible noises mixed with swear words. His heart nearly stopped when his ears picked up the sound of cackling. Frustrated, he smacked the glass with his fists. After fruitless attempts at breaking the glass, he sighed and lowered his head.

That was when Dudley noticed the key that was inserted in the lock. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He started fumbling with the key and it didn't help that he had sweaty hands. After nearly dropping them (twice), Dudley managed to unlock it and open the back door.

The teenager raced across the now cat - free garden and leapt up at the relatively high fence, hands smacking the top. The wood chaffed his palms but he didn't care. All Dudley wanted to do was escape from the freaks and their sticks.

He was about halfway up when the Death Eaters emerged into the garden. Bellatrix Lestrange sauntered across the patch of grass, laughing merrily when Dudley's foot slipped, causing him to nearly fall.

Bellatrix's grin widened as she reached up and grabbed the collar of his leather jacket. The boy stiffened.

"Caught you _Dudders._"

Dudley opened his mouth to scream. All that came out was a whimper before the world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**I'll be updating my profile to let you know when Chapter 4 will be out. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Same Disclaimer as before. Enjoy =)**

* * *

Dudley Dursley landed in a heap on the floor of one of the numerous rooms of Malfoy Manor. The room's décor was kept to a bare minimum with no piece of furniture in sight. He glanced up wearily at the sound of a door banging open. The female freak had her back to him, one arm holding the door, her heavily hooded eyes surveying the corridors of her sister's residence.

Bellatrix turned her head and gazed at the boy. Dudley had now clambered to his feet, shifting his eyes and biting his nails.

"Come along _Dudders_." She stuck out her hand.

Dudley cringed yet again. Although it was one of his mother's favourite nicknames for him, when spoken she said it with love and affection. In this crazy bi – polar bitch's voice, it sounded threatening. Mentally kicking himself, he shuffled forward and entwined his large hand in her long finger nailed one.

Dudley absolutely hated this. He was Big D, champion boxer and terror of Little Whinging. Now he was being led along like he was a little boy again. Yet unlike his mum's hands which were smooth, soft, gentle and manicured, this woman's hands were the complete opposite.

Bellatrix flashed a grin at the teenager before proceeding down the corridor. Towards her master. Dudley felt like his arm was being pulled out of his socket. A nagging voice in his head reminded him that it was partly his fault for ending up in this current situation. If only, he hadn't gone into Harry's room and been curious enough to unwrap the parcel.

Usually Dudley would have left anything delivered by an owl untouched but ever since last summer, he had taken a very small interest in his cousin's world. Obviously he still loathed his cousin and everything about his kind but his curiosity about the wizarding world had grown. Now look where it had gotten him.

They stopped outside a pair of double doors. Bellatrix lightly knocked with her left hand before entering.

Bellatrix dragged Dudley into a room that housed a long table and several chairs. A throne was placed against the far wall. A figure was seated on the throne, his black robes billowing over the arms. His (Dudley reckoned it was male) skin was pale and hairless. He realized with horror that the creature had no nostrils, in their place were a pair of snake – like slits.

She strode to the centre of the room and promptly bowed. Dudley stood there awkwardly, not knowing whether to laugh or scream. The female freak waved her hand and he felt his knees buckle, causing him to crash to the floor.

"My Lord." The woman purred.

It didn't take a genius to work out that this was the 'Dark Lord', the woman had mentioned earlier. Dudley thought the name fit perfectly and didn't even attempt to hide his trembling. Two scarlet eyes peered at the cowering muggle.

"Ah Bella, I take it, this was the important business?"

Bellatrix straightened and nodded.

"This is Dudley Dursley. Potter's Cousin."

Voldemort smiled, a truly disturbing sight. This little piece of news had brightened up his day immensely. For it meant another killing. Even more importantly, it meant the killing of one of Harry Potter's worthless muggle relatives.

The monstrous being drew himself up off the throne and began to circle round Dudley. Skeletal – like hands clutched a wand as he scanned the individual before him. After circling him twice, Voldemort gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Goodbye Mr. Dursley." Voldemort crooned, raising his wand high into the air.

"My Lord, what are you doing?" Bellatrix queried, her voice containing a rare tone of panic.

"Disposing of the muggle." He stated simply.

Dudley's blood ran cold.

"But Master, I thought that he could be of use to us. Besides, I wanted to have some ... fun with him."

The Dark Lord turned to Bellatrix, who was now leaning suggestively on his arm, and nodded.

"Very true, Bella, the boy could be of use seeing how he is the filthy half-blood's cousin. Very well, I will not kill him."

Bellatrix seemed pleased with this response as she then took a couple of steps backward into the side-lines.

Voldemort bent down so that he was eye to eye with the youngest Dursley.

"Where is Potter?" He whispered.

Dudley Dursley, although petrified, did not like being the weaker person in any situation. His temper, which was not as fiery as his father's, had begun to rise. Rage seared through him until he couldn't stand it any longer. This caused him to snap.

"I don't know! God how many times do I have to say this? He don't tell me where he's going! We don't get on alright! I stay out of his business, he stays out of mine! Is that clear enough for you or can you not get that in your thick skull, ya fucking bastard?"

Levelling his wand at the boy's throat, Voldemort gave the sixteen year old a seething glare.

"You dare to threaten me, you worthless muggle?! Now unless you want to be subjected to torture I suggest you answer my question! WHERE IS POTTER?!"

Dudley squeaked and backed away a couple of inches. Spittle had flown from the freak's mouth and onto Dudley's chin. He didn't dare wipe it away for fear of what the Dark Lord would do to him. Dudley knew, thanks to boxing, when to admit defeat. He sighed and started to disclose what he knew.

"All I – I know is that the O – Order are a – at some p – place called Twelve G – Grimmauld Place." He noticed that the woman, Bellatrix, had taken a sharp intake of breath at the mention of the address. The Dark Lord or whatever he called himself did not react in the slightest.

'Brilliant.' He thought. 'I'm stuttering again.'

Voldemort grinned in triumph. "Did Potter tell you this?"

"No, my n – neighbour did."

"Tell me child, what is your neighbour's name?"

"Erm I – I don't know. Me and my m – mates call her the C – Crazy Cat Lady."

Voldemort smirked at this statement. He tilted his head slightly as an idea formed in his mind.

"I believe you are right Bellatrix. Mr. Dursley here is going to be very useful to us."

Dudley's gaze was transfixed on Voldemort's face whilst his mind tried to decipher what he could be useful for.

The Dark Lord's mouth grew into a sinister smile as he straightened up and pointed his weapon at Dudley. The teenager noticed that a similar expression was on the woman's face as well.

'She must know what that freak's going to do.' He thought.

"Don't worry Bella, you will get your way with _Dudley._" He spat out the name like it was a disease. "But first..."

Voldemort flicked his wand and prepared to verbally unleash the curse when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

* * *

**Who could it be? Chapter 5 should be out shortly. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to J K Rowling. Only the idea belongs to me. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows guys =) Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

The knock at the door startled the room's occupants. Voldemort ceased his preparation and turned. Bellatrix, being the nearest, flicked her wand at the double doors, causing them to open. Standing beyond them was Wormtail.

A look of deep disgust swept across the face of Tom Riddle Jr. Dudley, leaning to the side in order to see, gaped at the rat – like figure.

'Jesus, he's ugly.' He thought.

The most prominent feature however was the man's right hand. The youngest Dursley gulped at the sight of it. God knows what he did to deserve that.

"What is it Wormtail?!" Voldemort spat.

Wormtail shuffled into the room, head bent and bowed in front of his Master.

"My Lordship, forgive me." He whimpered.

"Can't you see that I am busy?!"

Wormtail raised his head in time to see Dudley Dursley poking his head round the side of his master's robes. The blond quickly averted his gaze. Pettigrew hadn't the faintest idea who the muggle was and mentally cursed himself for interrupting his master's work.

Voldemort swished his wand. Suddenly Wormtail was choking courtesy of his metallic – like hand. At these unpleasant sounds, Dudley stole a glance and subsequently grimaced at the sight of Peter Pettigrew clutching his throat, eyes bulging, lungs craving oxygen.

Both Voldemort and Bellatrix were grinning with relish. Dudley was convinced that he was going to throw up. Seconds later, Wormtail collapsed onto the floor, massaging his throat. The Dark Lord cocked an eyebrow at him expectantly. Wormtail staggered to his feet and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm sorry My Lord it's just that –"

"What?"

"We have obtained the Mudblood."

The tension in the room quickly evaporated. Dudley took the opportunity to wipe the spit from his chin with the back of his hand. The look of disgust on Voldemort's face swiftly changed to one of what could be perceived as joy.

Striding across the room, he spoke to the rat figure in hushed tones, occasionally sending Dudley a bone chilling glare. After ending the conversation and bowing again, Wormtail scurried out. Bellatrix slid over to Voldemort whilst shooting her prize a sinister smirk. Her 'prize' wrung his hands together.

The Dark Lord and his most loyal Death Eater conversed for a few moments. Finishing their conversation, the pair swivelled their heads to observe the boy. Voldemort parted his non – existent lips and delivered seven words that made Dudley stiffen.

"Bella, deal with Mr. Dursley will you?"

"Of course, My Lord." The female freak replied.

His eyes lingered on the child for a few more seconds before he exited the room.

The witch locked the door for precaution before pocketing her wand and clapping her hands together. She pivoted round and chuckled gleefully. Oh she was going to have some fun with him all right.

Dudley could only watch with horror as Bellatrix Lestrange skipped over to him. She crouched down and pushed him into a lying down position. She swung her leg over so that she was straddling him. Dudley lashed out with his hands but his efforts were futile as Bellatrix simply grabbed his wrists and placed them by his sides.

Gently cupping his chin, she forced her prize to make eye contact. Dudley was preparing himself for torture so when the crazy bitch asked him a question: "Oh by the way, what were you doing in Knockturn Alley this morning?", he was momentarily shocked.

"Er… I don't know. One minute I'm at home, the next I like got teleported to that place by some jug."

"That's interesting."

A smug expression tugged at her lips. Dudley furrowed his brow in confusion. Why did she react like that? Suddenly it clicked.

"You… You sent the parcel?!" He sputtered.

"Yes child, I did. Looks as if our paths were meant to cross." She let go of his chin and plunged one of her hands into a pocket.

From her robes, she produced a small, silver knife. The teenager's breath came out in audible hitches. A crazed grin spread across her face as she caressed the gleaming knife. He tried to squirm away but couldn't. Dudley's mind whirled in panic. Bellatrix ignored her captive's struggles.

"This is _payback_ for what you did to me earlier and … it needs to look believable."

Dudley had no idea what that last comment was about and he didn't have quite enough courage to question her. She sighed. His eyes were blinking rapidly.

"Like a doll, so fragile and untouched."

She put the knife against his left cheek and sliced. He let out a high – pitched cry as blood started to drip from the fresh wound.

"But dolls can be _broken._"

The freak licked the blood off the knife, swallowed and uttered: "Filthy Blood."

The boxing champion nearly gagged. Bellatrix put away the knife and withdrew her weapon. Out of habit, Dudley flinched. She waved her wand which resulted in the blood vanishing, leaving only the single cut on the left side of his face.

Dudley bit his lip. Tears were brimming his vision. One slowly rolled down his uncut cheek. Bellatrix gave him a motherly smile whilst wiping away the tear.

"W – What are you going to do?" He whispered.

"Ssh, there's no point in worrying _Dudders, _seeing as how you won't remember any of it."

Aiming her wand at him with a triumphant grin, Dudley only had time to reflect on his current situation with one word:

'SHIT.'

"Imperio!" The freak screamed.

On impact, Dudley's face took on a dazed and intoxicated look and his body turned slack. Bellatrix stood up and backed away.

"Get up."

Dudley stood up with no hesitation. Bellatrix grinned and beckoned him over. Leaning towards him, she started to whisper what she wanted him to do.

Pulling away, the witch asked: "Do you understand what you have to do _Dudley_?"

"Yes Bellatrix." He answered in his usual tone of voice.

"It's Madam Lestrange to you muggle."

"Yes Madam Lestrange."

"Good boy." She murmured.

Bellatrix sized him up. Face now blank and back straight. There was no indication that the cousin of the Boy Who Lived was under the imperius curse.

He looked like any other sixteen year old boy. Baggy blue jeans held with a belt. An unzipped brown leather jacket that no doubt cost a LOT of money. A t shirt embellished with the face of Tupac. A gold chain secured around his neck. Gleaming white Nike trainers. His baby blond hair stuck up in tufts and his blue eyes were clear.

She hoped the Dark Lord would be pleased with her work.

"To my dear auntie's house." Bellatrix stuck out her hand. Dudley seized it and they disappeared.

* * *

**I'll be starting my other Harry Potter story soon, which will be more Dudley and Voldemort based. Chapter 6 will be out soon (hopefully). **


End file.
